Twisted Ways
by Lanna Suki
Summary: Kagome's home-life is awful. Her father goes out and drinks all the time, and hits her sometimes. She wants a better life for her younger brother, Souta, so she sets off to find her Mom, but is captured by Inuyasha on her way. Sorry, this summary sucks.
1. Escape

For the record, I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters. Don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
This fic is going to be different than the story line... for one, the jewel is still in one piece, Kagome IS NOT the reincarnation of Kikyou, and major OCCness. Plus, Kagome's family is gonna be way different, and everyone exists in one time.  
  
*=Past events  
  
**=Thoughts  
  
~~~  
  
He had been drinking again. He wasn't home to prove it, but Kagome knew how he was and what he was doing. She sat in her upstairs bedroom, the electricity had been out for nearly three hours. Her brown eyes never left the streets as she waited for the sound of the almost broken-down car that her father drove and pressed her forehead against the coldness of the window. It had been snowing since earlier that day, and it had just now come to a stop. The house was still a mess. Her father told her to clean it, but she refused to take orders from him anymore, let him hit her again, she dared him too. Kagome closed her eyes as her thoughts went back to the previous time he was drunk and didn't clean the house.  
  
*"Dad, I'm sorry, I--"  
  
"Shut up, Kagome, just shut up! You're just like your mother, a lazy piece of shit!" He threw his hands up in anger and glared down at his daughter. Hurt and anger took over her features as she returned the glare and tightened her fists by her sides.  
  
"Oh, and you are something?! Lazy bum that goes out to get drunk everynight doing God knows what, with God knows who, and you have two kids at home to take care of, but you expect me--"  
  
She was cut off when sharp pain went across her face and she dropped to her knees, holding her cheek. The sting from his slap would last for another ten minutes, and eventually bruise.*  
  
Since that time, she knew to just keep her mouth shut and walk away. The door in her room slowly opened and she turned her eyes to see her younger brother standing there with his pillow and blanket. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and made his way to his sister, crawling up into her arms. She held him close and they both looked out the window.  
  
"Nee-chan, when's dad coming home?"  
  
"I don't know, kid."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Want me to fix you something?"  
  
He nodded and placed his stuff on her floor. They walked down the stairs in the kitchen and she looked around.  
  
"Want a sandwhich?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Another fifteen minutes passed and they both sat on the couch in the darkness. Kagome looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 3:30am. She looked down at her brother and saw that he had fallen asleep. She sighed softly and picked him up in her arms, making her way back upstairs and to his room. After placing him in his bed, she made her way back downstairs and looked around, seeing all the trash that her father's friends had left behind from the previous night. She sighed and started to clean it. A few minutes later, the sounds of a car pulling up to the house came up. **Is it him?** She heard a crash of trash cans and she sighed. **Yeah, it's him.**  
  
Not too long afterwards, a drunken man with two woman on each side of him came through the door, laughing. The man stopped laughing as he saw that his daughter hadn't cleaned the place up and just now started on it.  
  
"Kagome, why the hell haven't you cleaned this yet?!" Kagome ignored him and went on with cleaning.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
She looked up at him and turned away, making her way back to her room. Before she could get past him, he grabed her by her hair and pulled her back, making her hit her shoulder on the sharp edge of the table in the middle of the room. She winced and rubbed her head and her shoulder. After a few slaps across the face from her dad, and him screaming at her, she finally got up and went into her room. The tears kept rising up into her eyes, but she angrilly wiped them away. She refused to cry.  
  
She made her way down the hallway to Souta's room and looked in on him. It was about 5:00am, and he was sound asleep. Kagome hated the fact that he had to grow up without their mother and grandpa there. She had an idea. Her Mom lived on the other side of the stretch of forrest near her house, and it'd take her around two weeks to make it on foot. If she could beg her mother to take her and Souta away from there, Souta wouldn't have to experience the angry words and blows from his father.  
  
She made her way back to her room and grabbed her bag. She just grabbed various things: a heavy coat, boots, and a hat. She put those on and then started putting the rest of the junk she had gotten into the bag. She then saw the stuffed bunny that her mom had sent her for her birthday when she was seven so she picked it up and crept silently back down the hallway to Souta's room. After placing the bunny on his bed, she went back down stairs. If she were gonna do this, she'd need money to get food. Holding her breath, she went to the door of her father's room and was silent, listening for any movement. When she heard none, she slowly pushed the door open and slowly walked around the dark room. A slight movement in the bed caused her to freeze in her tracks and watch what was happening. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. The three were so drunk, and the blonde was still trying to make moves on her dad, regardless of him being passed out or not. When she found the drawer she was looking for, she opened it and found at least ten 20's rolled up. She grabbed it and put it in her bag as well and made her way back out of the room.  
  
As she walked to the door, small footsteps at the top of the staircase caused her to turn around and look. Souta was standing up there, holding the bunny with a confused look. She spoke quietly to him.  
  
"Souta, I'm going to get mom. Stay here, do not tell him where I'm at. I promise I'll get you out of here."  
  
Souta nodded and spoke back as well. "I love you, nee-chan, be careful."  
  
"I love you, too, I will." She gave a soft smile and made her way outside in the freezing cold. She pulled her jacket more around her and ran off into the streets, darting into the alley's so no one would see her. But what she didn't know was that a figure was following close behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
So, did you like it? I hope so. The reason I got the idea for this kinda fic is actually because this is based on an original fic I was writing, but it got deleted. Last night, I was looking for some paper and I saw my rough-drafts for it and decided to use it as an Inuyasha one. ^_^ I hope no one hates me for screwing up the storyline and all that other good stuff. Bye.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	2. Captured

For the record, I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
Also, don't hate me for screwing everyone up. o.O  
  
~~~  
  
The wind blew fiercely around Kagome and she pulled her jacket close to her body to keep her warm. The bag was now across her shoulders, and the snow had gotten even worse. About fifteen minutes after she left her house, the snow started to pick up even more, as well as the wind. She was now regretting that she didn't wear a sweatshirt under her jacket.  
  
Kagome wasn't stupid. She had a feeling that she was being followed by someone so she would keep darting into alley ways, hoping to see whoever it was. But, with her luck no one ever showed themselves. They always managed to stay in hiding. Finally, Kagome decided to ignore it and walked through another alley. The trash cans started to collapse and she turn around quickly. A huge cat jumped from the place and she released a sigh of relief and went back to walking.  
  
The figure that had been following her dashed across the rooftops as quietly as he could, knowing that she knew he was near her. He was doing a good job at keeping himself hidden, and didn't plan on being discovered just yet. His golden eyes watched her as she she almost collapsed into the snow, and he jumped over to the roof, crossing his arms over his red gi, waiting for her to return. **I've never done this before... but I have to. Whoever you are, girl, forgive me.**  
  
~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, her pace was slowing down too much. It took her a few seconds to pick her feet up out of the snow and take a step. She dropped her bag and looked down at the ground, dropping to her knees. It had been hours since she ate that day, and wished she would've stopped at this ramen place she passed. Forcing herself to stand back up, she ignored her weakened body and continued to walk. The man had now started to walk on foot. There were no more buildings that he could jump on, but he quietly made his way behind her. **It won't be too much longer before she faints, I can smell it.** He narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch the struggling girl infront of her.  
  
Kagome's feet had completely become numb and she dropped to her knees once more. She was breathing harshly and had placed her hands in the snow. Her hands gripped around the snow tightly as she looked forward, determined to reach her destination. **I can't give up--I refuse to give up! Please, body, don't give out on me.** She forced herself to stand up too quickly and once she stood, the world started to spin. She held onto her head as she closed her eyes and fell face-first into the snow. The man made his way to her and knelt down beside her, placing a hand with claws on her face, feeling for any signs of breathing. He found that she was alive and then he placed his hand on her head and then lifted her body up into his arms and slowly started to walk in the direction of the forest.  
  
A loud roar was heard and then a crashing sound. The man looked to see a cat-like demon infront of him. She beared her fangs and growled. The man took a few more steps forward and then spoke.  
  
"The girl means no harm. Now grab her bag and let's go home."  
  
The demon stopped and did as she was told. After the bag was in her mouth, she ran back to the man and once she had gained enough speed jumped into the air. The man jumped up as well and landed on her back with Kagome in his arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and the world seemed to spin. She closed them tightly and rubbed them, then forced herself to sit up. She moaned lightly because of her dizziness from lack of eating, and she rubbed her head.  
  
"Eat this." A male voice said beside her.  
  
She turned her eyes to see this man... no, woman? Long silver hair, golden eyes, claws instead of nails, and dog ears? Kagome slowly took the apple and examined it. This was a demon of some kind, she was sure of it. But why would a demon save her and then be nice to her? She look a few bites of the apple, not really caring if it was poison or not. As she was chewing she looked around the cave. A small one, no doubt. Somewhere in this forest. The only light was the fire in the middle. She blinked as she saw a small white bundle sleeping on her bag. She tilted her head and went into thought. **I know I've seen that furball somewhere...** She gasped softly and sat up straight.  
  
"Kirara!" She smiled softly at the creature as she lifted her head up and squeaked softly. Her tail began to swish as she recognized who it was. The snow had blocked out her smell. She ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms. Kagome caught her and petted her.  
  
"You know who she is?" The man spoke.  
  
"She belongs to my cousin, Sango. Why do you have her, and just who--or what are you rather?"  
  
"I found her, and my name is Inuyasha."  
  
"And what am I doing here?"  
  
"Ah... you were passed out in the snow, I thought I'd play Prince Charming and save your ass. So instead of interrogating me, why don't you thank me?"  
  
She gave him a cold glare and then closed her eyes, muttering a thank you. Kagome placed Kirara on the ground and then made her way over to her bag, picking it up and making her way to the exit of the cave. Inuyasha's dog-like ears twitched and he jumped up infront of her. Kagome blinked and then moved to the right to walk out again. Inuyasha jumped infront of her again. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you letting me by?!" She said in an annoyed voice with her free hand on her hip.  
  
Inuyasha smiled slyly and crossed his arms. "All my life, I've wanted to be full demon. And, little girl, you are my ticket to becoming like that."  
  
Kagome took a step forward instead of backward like he had hoped. **Girl's got courage. This could be more fun than I thought it would.**  
  
"Get OUT of my damn way." She gasped some and her anger only rose when Inuyasha wrapped his hands around both of her arms. In one swift move, he pushed her back and sent her flying. She slid across the floor until the back of her head hit the rocks, knocking her unconcious. Kirara squeaked some and went by Kagome's side, sniffing her. She looked worriedly at Inuyasha, squeaking again.  
  
"Now, now, Kirara, don't worry." He walked over to her and knelt down, petting her on her head. "She's just sleeping. She'll wake up later on." **And probably be as bitchy as ever.** He stood back up and took some rope he had found and wrapped one end around a stone. To make sure it was pulled tight enough, he tugged on it a few times. Inuyasha then walked over to Kagome and picked her back up, and put her beside the stone. He wrapped the other end around her body, but not too tightly, just enough to keep her arms down by her sides.  
  
**No matter how much some of me hates to do this, I have to. If I want to be accepted by my brother, I will do this.** He looked down at the young girl and then turned away, walking back over to the fire with his back to her.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly, and she kept her breathing low. She tried to move her arms to help her get up, but couldn't. She looked down at the ropes and growled.  
  
"Release me, now!"  
  
"Shut up, I told you, I have plans for you."  
  
"I don't give a damn! You don't understand, there's something very important that I have to do!" An image of Souta smiling ran through her head.  
  
"And this is something very important that I have to do, so deal with it! You're in my plans now, and you won't even be able to finish your mission."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"My brother is the prince of the western lands. And, in order for me to be accepted by him and the others, I have to be full-demon. But, unfortunently, I'm only half-demon. My brother told me that he'd find some witch that'll use her powers to turn me full-demon. The only way I can do that, is if I kill a human. And, lucky for me, I found you that night and I guess you'll have to do. You only have three weeks left. Just shut up, sit back, and let it all go by."  
  
Kagome glared once again and tried to get her arms free of the ropes. She sighed annoyedly and kicked a rock out of the way of her feet. She leaned against the wall, glaring at Inuyasha, even if he had his back to her. She would get out of this--she had to, for Souta. She refused to let herself become a prisoner again.  
  
~~~  
  
Blah, sorry for keeping all of you waiting. I was tired as hell last night, and I've been busy all day. So, yeah. I'm glad you like this story so far. Bye.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	3. Beginning of the End

For the record, I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome silently stood up as she dropped the rest of the ropes that held her. Luckily, the rock was sharp enough so she could cut the ropes and free herself. Now the next problem was getting her bag. Kirara was sleeping on it, and if Kagome even tried to push her off of it, she would start growling and cause Inuyasha to wake up and probably stay awake this time to watch her. Slowly, she walked over to the bag and kept her eyes on Kirara the whole time.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't stupid. His ears twitched as he picked up the sounds of her movements. He'd let her walk around like this and have her own way, he didn't care. After all, she was only a human. He just smiled to himself and thought of the fun he'd have when he chased her down.  
  
Kirara jumped off the bag and up onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome bent down and scooped her bag in her hands. She tip-toed beside Inuyasha, holding her breath. **I'll just give her a head-start.**  
  
Kagome turned around and bashed her heavy bag onto the back of Inuyasha's head, causing him to fall over unconcious. She then took off with Kirara at her side.  
  
"Kirara, take me to Sango!" Kirara jumped up and turned into the fire-breathing cat demon she was. She lowered herself so Kagome could get on her back and then she took off. Kagome held onto Kirara's fur as she looked back to see if Inuyasha was following her. She sighed in relief as she found that he wasn't. Kirara turned east and then went off in that direction, moving farther from the cave.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha regained conciousness and groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He blinked a few times and sat up, trying to remember what all happened. **Okay, that girl got up, walked behind me--** "That bitch!" He growled as he stepped outside of the cave. His dog-like ears pointed upwards as he tried to hear any sounds of her or Kirara. He sighed in anger and then began to sniff the air.  
  
"Aha! It's faint, but I can pick up the direction those two went!" He jumped up and began to run through the forest at top speed, jumping onto the branches and everything. **That girl is my ticket to becoming full demon and I will not let this chance slip away!**  
  
~~~  
  
Kirara touched down infront of a small wood cabin. Kagome jumped off her back and carried her back with her as she ran up the steps to the door. She knocked a few times. The door opened and a pair of brown eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Sango-chan! You have to help me!"  
  
Sango blinked at her cousin and then she looked behind her to see a huge cat-demon. A smile crossed her lips as she ran from the door and to the cat. Kirara turned back into her smaller size and squeaked as she saw her owner coming to her.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango said happily as she cuddled her. Kagome released an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Sango-chan! I really really need your help!"  
  
Sango turned to look at her cousin and walked back to her with Kirara in her arms.  
  
"Okay, okay, come on let's go inside and you can tell me."  
  
They walked inside the small cabin and Kagome closed and locked the door. Kirara jumped from Sango's arms and ran to her water bowl to drink some and then to her basket of pillows to sleep.  
  
"She seems pretty tired." Sango said as she poured her and Kagome a cup of coffee. She set the cup down infront of Kagome and then took her seat on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Aren't you tired? I mean, I know it's nightfall, but I don't know what time it is."  
  
"Ah, I'm fine." Sango said with a warm smile.  
  
The two sat in silence and Kagome looked around the place. Weapons and amor--typical of that of a demon slayer. Beside the couch, there was a picture frame. The picture was of Sango, Kohaku, and their father. Their mother had died while giving birth to Kohaku, so they depended on their father. He trained them both to be demon slayers, but Kohaku was too pure. Sango became even better than her father. One day, Sango had to go kill a demon that threatened to attack the city so she left her brother and father behind. When she returned, the demon had killed both her father and Kohaku. The only thing she knows about their deaths was that is was done by a demon who had long, white hair, and some fluffy thing around him. She vowed to become stronger one day, and get revenge for her family.  
  
"So... why are you all the way out here?" Sango asked as she put her cup down.  
  
"Well, things have gotten way worse at home. Dad's gone nuts, all he does is drink and party. He even sometimes hits me." She pointed to the faint bruise on her cheek. "The reason I'm out here was to find Mom and explain to her about the situation, and get Souta out of there..." She stared into her cup, at her sad reflection on the coffee's black surface.  
  
"But, you came saying that you needed my help... why?"  
  
"There's this demon after me. It's how I found Kirara. She was with him. His name is--"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome blinked surprisedly and nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"That stupid half-breed is trying to become full human by killing a human. But, he tried that. Instead, he fell in love with that girl, but she ended up being killed and not by him. He's become a lot more softer since she died, and each time he tries to kill someone, he can't do it." Sango blinked a few times and studied Kagome's face. "And I know he won't kill you. You kind of look like his lover."  
  
Kagome blinked a few times again. "Ew! I don't wanna remind some damn half-breed--Wait, half-breed? What?"  
  
"His father was the great dog demon of the western lands. His eldest son is now the ruler of that place, and Inuyasha was banned because he has a human mother. His father was killed while trying to protect his mother, and then she died as well. Ever since then, he was alone, ever since he was little. And then what I just told you takes place."  
  
Kagome looked down again. Being alone was something she knew all too well.  
  
"Kagome-chan, you look sad. Are you pittying him?"  
  
"No way! No way in hell would I ever feel sympathy for a damn demon who's trying to kill me! I was just thinking of what you said, about him being alone, that's all. But why did he take Kirara?"  
  
"I don't know... I'm still trying to figure that out. But, he took care of her, obviously, so I won't kill him for it."  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha finally landed infront of the cabin where the scent led to. His golden eyes rested on the door. **Feh, I could break that down in two seconds flat...** "Alright, you stupid girl! Get your ass out here!"  
  
Kagome almost choked on her coffee as she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Fuck, he found me?!"  
  
"Kagome-chan, I said that his dad was the great dog demon! Dogs do have good noses for picking up scents!"  
  
Kagome sighed annoyedly and looked around. Kirara was already at the door, ready to bust it down and start breathing fire at Inuyasha. Sango ran into another room and put on her armor. She came back out a few minutes later with her poison mask on, her poison powder in a pouch by her waist, and her katana on the other side of her waist. She walked over to a closet and pulled out her huge boomerang. She turned around looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-chan, stay in here. Kirara and I will handle this."  
  
Kagome and nodded and watched as Kirara went back to her huge form and Sango run outside. Kagome jumped infront of the window and watched as Sango and Inuyasha stared at each other, both waiting for the other to start the fight.  
  
~~~  
  
Cliffhanger. Ahh, aren't I just so loving? =3 Hehe, anyways, I'm sorry that I finally have this up now. I'll start working on chapter 4 in an hour or so to make up for the time I lost. Thanks for the reviews! Bye for now!  
  
---Kaoru. 


	4. The Promise

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha didn't waste anytime. Within seconds, he was behind Sango. Sango re-acted to this by grabbing her katana and slashing him against his waist as she jumped back away. Her hand went to her huge boomerang, and she held it up and then brought it back down in one swift move to attack.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" She watched as Inuyasha prepared his own attack.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!" Yellow streaks went out towards the boomerang and knocked it off course, sending it flying back to Sango. She caught it, but placed it aside. Instead, she grabbed her pouch of poison powder and tossed it at his head. He hit it with his left arm, but it exploded and surrounded him.  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha covered his nose and mouth with one hand and jumped up out of the poisonous gasses. Instead of going after Sango, he busts through the door to the cabin and scooped Kagome back up into his arms.  
  
"Let me go, goddamnit!" She began pulling his hair, biting him, punching him, scratching him--everything! But he just would not let go!  
  
"Quit whinning and shut up!" Inuyasha headed for Sango, using his elbow to hit her in the stomach. Sango fell backwards as she got the air knocked out of her. She rolled over on her side and curled up into a ball as she held onto her stomach.  
  
"Ki...rara...!" She called out while trying to gasp for breath. Kirara immediatley went to her master's side, nuzzling Sango's head with her own. Sango pulled herself up, and spoke while gasping for breath.  
  
"Follow...them, Kirara. Make sure... he doesn't hurt her... just keep... a low profile... don't let them know you're watching... and if he shows any signs of hurting her, kill him and then bring Kagome-chan, back..."  
  
Kirara growled lowly in response then jumped up into the sky. Her nose picked up the scent of where they were going, so she followed that scent.  
  
Sango managed to stand up and walk back inside of her cabin. She walked over to the couch and laid down on it. She snuggled her head against the pillow. Sunset was coming soon, and she felt better knowing that Kagome would be safe with Kirara there to watch over her. In her heart, she also hoped that the way Kagome looked would remind Inuyasha of his past lover, and also protect her. But hoping and it actually happening are two different things. **Inuyasha wants nothing more than to become a full demon. In order to do so, he must kill Kagome within a certain amount of time. How long that is, I don't know. Kami-sama... please protect Kagome-chan. The only reason she's probably fighting against him is for Souta. At least let her live long enough to save him.**  
  
~~~  
  
Kirara continued to follow the smell of Inuyasha and Kagome. Her head jerked to the left as she picked up another scent. It smelled like Inuyasha... but, Inuyasha was heading north? Plus, Kagome's scent was going north, so she stayed on that track.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her back and she released a loud roar, falling among the trees, hitting the branches. She hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking her out. It also caused her to return to her smaller form. From the bushes, a small toad with a large staff jumped out.  
  
"Ooh! We've caught the cat thing! Sesshomaru-sama will be pleased that I did this all by myself! OW!!"  
  
A small girl appeared behind him with her fist formed into a ball.  
  
"You dork, stop celebrating! We have to get this cat to Sesshomaru-sama!" She bent down and scooped the unconcious cat into her arms, stroking her head gently.  
  
"I swear, Rin, you have a soft heart! Far too soft to be around Sesshomaru-sama and myself!"  
  
"Jakken, shut up! Look who's talking Mr. "Oh, save me, Sesshomaru-sama"! Coward." She said as she turned away and started to walk off. Jakken crossed his arms and pouted some. He started mumbling angrilly as he followed the girl.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the cave. Inuyasha seemed to be calm, but Kagome was struggling and screaming at him.  
  
"Goddamnit, you stupid dog, let me go!!"  
  
Silence. He then dropped her onto the ground without saying a word. Kagome landed on her hands and knees. This time, she didn't come back empty handed. She slowly pulled out the pocket knife she stole from Sango's house. She raised the blade up over her head as she turned to him and brought it down with force. He saw the attack and growled, grabbing both of her arms and slamming her into the wall with her arms pinned over her head. He narrowed his eyes as he glared down at her.  
  
The sun was now going down and the last of the rays went through the cave. Inuyasha's eyes and grip softened up as he looked down at her face. **Those eyes...those brown eyes... the black hair... and my god, the way her face is shaped...** He let her go and she dropped the blade, placing her arms at her side. Inuyasha placed his arms at his side to as he continued to stare at her.  
  
**What the hell is his problem? Why is he looking at me like that?** She blinked and gasped when she felt his claws moving slowly over her cheek. Kagome felt herself relax. No one had ever touched her to gently. Her eyes closed, and the words that Sango said came back to her.  
  
*"Actually, you look like his lover who died. Maybe he'll spare your life since you do."*  
  
This caused Kagome's eyes to widen and push him away. She slid down the cave wall, hugging her knees as she looked up at him. Inuyasha sat back up and looked down at her.  
  
"The hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"I'd rather have you hit me than stare at me because I look like your dead lover!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. How could she have known? He then sighed as he thought about Sango telling her. Was it true? Was he actually showing sympathy to this girl because she reminded him of...her? He released a deep sigh and walked to the other wall, slamming his fist into it, causing pieces of it to shatter. Kagome closed her eyes, and then opened them to look up at him. Inuyasha pulled his fist away, and looked back at her. He blinked at the look he saw on her face. It wasn't fear, nor anger... sympathy? No...  
  
She sighed and walked over to him, taking his hand up into hers. "Baka..." She muttered and brought him to her bag. She sat down and pushed him infront of her. Inuyasha blinked a few times as she started going through her bag. Kagome pulled out bandages and an anticeptic to stop it from getting infected.  
  
"This is gonna sting."  
  
"Feh, I can handle--OW! OW! OW! Goddamnit, what the hell is that shit!? It fucking hurts!" He tried to bring his hand back, but Kagome had a firm grip.  
  
"Be still and let me finish, baka!" She wrapped the bandages around his knuckles as fast as she could and as tight as she could. When she finished he looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. They were both silent for a while until Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, let me go to my Mother on the other side of this forest... after I've completed what I need to do, then you can do as you wish with me. Please, Inuyasha..." Her eyes were soft and pleading. She really wanted to do this.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and thought for a bit. "Do you mind if I go with you?"  
  
"Why, so you'll make sure I don't run away?"  
  
"That, and I don't want anyone else to kill you. If you die, you die by my hands."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"To my Mom's."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Reasons."  
  
Inuyasha's ears went up and twitched as he detected something. He turned to the entrance of the cave and looked out.  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Fine, grab your stuff, we're leaving now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You wanna see your Mom, right?" He turned away and looked down at her. She nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome crawled up onto his back with her stuff in her hands. Inuyasha jumped and and landed onto the ground.  
  
"What direction?"  
  
"Go east."  
  
"Hold on tight!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly, as well as her legs around his waist. The wind kept blowing against her, so she burried her face in his thick hair.  
  
"How in the hell can you see in the dark and run at this speed?"  
  
"I'm half-demon, did you forget that?" He gave a small smirk.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I trust you that you won't bring any harm to my Mom, jii-san, and myself until I'm through with this?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
And with that said, Inuyasha took off into the night with the girl on his back. Little did they know that somewhere in the forest, another pair of golden eyes was keeping a close watch on their every move.  
  
~~~  
  
...Would that be considered a cliffhanger? o_o If so, I'm so sorry. =p I just love doing that to make it more interesting. Wow...I bet everyone's thinking "FINALLY CHAPTER 4! Now, will the bitch hurry up with Chapter 5?!" Lol. ^^; I'm sorry, I'll hurry up with Chapter 5 as soon as I can, I promise. On Wenesday(did I even spell that right?) I'm gonna go take my driver's test for my liscense... x.x pray that I don't screw up. Thanks for the reviews, and bye bye!  
  
---Kaoru. 


	5. Attack Under the New Moon

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
It had been almost a week since Inuyasha and Kagome left the cave. Inuyasha has stuck to his promise so far. Instead of hurting Kagome and yelling at her, he's actually shown her a softer side of him. He's caught food and stuff for her, and has done a lot of things. Kagome had noticed the behavior and thought it was odd for someone who was going to kill her. But, she had to admit, the "doggy-man" as she called him was starting to grow on her.  
  
Kagome was building up a fire when she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there, soaking wet, with two fish in his hand. She couldn't help but start to laugh some at how ridiculou he looked. His hair was matted against his head, his ears were down, and his red gi and hakama were dripping.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"Do you realize how stupid you look when you're wet?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I normally take baths with my clothes off, ya know! Feh!" He threw the fish and they landed beside her. Kagome lifted her eyebrow, and sighed.  
  
"What? Why the sigh?"  
  
"I am so damn tired of fish."  
  
"Well, if you see a super-market or something around here, feel free to go into it and buy something." He pushed his wet hair off his shoulders and then crossed his arms.  
  
"I have a better idea." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
~~~  
  
"Three, two, one!" A sharp ring went off, causing Inuyasha to cover his ears.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He said while rubbing his sensitive ears.  
  
"Your instant noodles. Try them." Kagome wasn't stupid. Luckily, she brought a battery powered mini-stove top thing and heated them both up a cup of chicken ramen. Inuyasha carefully sniffed the bowl and stared into the contents. Kagome released an irritable sigh and refrained from throwing her hot noodles at his empty head.  
  
"Inuyasha no baka! Just eat the damn stuff!"  
  
"Fine, fine! Damn, you're so pushy." He pulled some up with his chopsticks and took one bite. He chewed for a bit and then smiled. "Hey, not bad! Not bad!" He then tilted the bowl up and began digging into it, eating it all. Kagome had her chopsticks in her mouth and she blinked. This was the first decent meal she had in days and yet she couldn't eat after seeing that.  
  
"Have you ever had ramen before?"  
  
"Nope. I've lived off of berries and stuff. And I've robbed the super-market's a few times." He grinned. Kagome couldn't help but laugh some.  
  
"Well, how come?"  
  
"Well, the human society is scared of me and wouldn't accept me, and the demon society just hated me because my Mom was human... hah, they wouldn't even let my brother live it down about him having a half-breed brother. So, he banished me and told me that if I killed a human he'd take me to some damn witch who'd turn me full demon."  
  
"Haha... and of all the people, you picked me. Why?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. "Because you were the only person that I could find."  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes as well and looked back down into her noodles, slowly eating them again. **Wow. One person...err...demon...err...whatever...that I feel comfortable around has to kill me after I save Souta... how interesting.** She looked back up at him. She could see it in her head... the minute Souta has been taken away to their mother's, Inuyasha sneaks up behind her. He uses his Sankon Tetsusou on her. She heard him saying out her name and she shook her head and raised her eyes up to look at him.  
  
"Come on, it's about to be dark and we wanna be somewhere safe before it hits." He gathered up some of the stuff and placed it in her bag while she did the same. Kagome saw that he forgot to put his chopsticks up. She sighed and reached out for them. A few seconds after she put her hand over it, Inuyasha's landed onto hers. They both blinked and looked at each other, then quickly looked away. Inuyasha moved his hand while Kagome put the chopsticks into her bag. She had her back to him while she walked over to the small cave they were staying in for the night, her cheeks burning red. Inuyasha was blushing as well, but not as badly as Kagome, and he silently followed her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, they have finally gone into the cave! Shall we use our weapon on them now?! OW!"  
  
"Jakken no baka!" Rin fumed angrilly. "You have to wait until he's turned human, you bubble-headed toad!"  
  
"You stupid human! If it weren't for Sesshomaru-sama, you wouldn't even be here! So don't disrespect him!"  
  
"I'm not disrespecting him, I'm disrespecting you!!"  
  
The two locked eyes and growled at each other until a tall man with long white hair and a fluffy thing around his arm seperated them. "Jakken, Rin is right. We do have to wait until he's human for tonight to release our weapon." He smiled. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Kirara if she had to fight him like this. After all, I want a clean-cut battle. I want both him and the girl dead." He turned his eyes to a low growling sound behind him. He grinned evilly and petted the large, cat-demon on the head. Kirara's eyes glowed a deadly red as she was under his spell. "You'll get your chance, kitty. I promise."  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat near the entrance of the cave with his arms crossed as he watched the sun going down. Kagome had already started up a fire and was now fixing out her sleeping bag. Once she finished she pulled out a book and began reading. Inuyasha sighed deeply as the sun had finally gone down and the new moon shown ahead. He closed his eyes as he felt the on-coming transformation. His dog-like ears turned more human, his claws into human nails, and his hair and eyes turned black. Kagome sensed something and looked up from her book to see the newly transformed Inuyasha. She threw the book aside and screamed.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Nah, I'm a talking puppet. Of course it's me." He gave off an Inuyasha trademark smirk.  
  
Kagome felt her heart relax as she released a sigh and reached for her book. "Wait a sec... how come you look like this?"  
  
"Because it's a curse!" A voice said.  
  
Kagome looked around. "What the fuck was that?" Her eyes continued moving around until she saw something on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Uhh... what is that?"  
  
"A stupid flea named Myouga." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "He's supposed to be my guide and protect me, but does he? Noooo... he always runs off at the sign of trouble, damn coward."  
  
"Iuyasha-sama, I do not!"  
  
Inuyasha flicked the flea off his shoulder and Kagome caught him in her hand. She looked down at the small creature.  
  
"So, uh... why's Inuyasha like that?"  
  
"Well, since he's half-demon, on the night of the new moon, he turns human for that one night."  
  
A loud roar was heard outside and Inuyasha immediately opened his eyes and hid into the shadows more, yet looking outside. Kagome ducked more into the shadows as she looked outside as well. A smile crossed her face when she noticed a familiar creature outside.  
  
"Kirara!" She stood up and began to run outside. Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her back. She fell on her butt, and rubbed it as she felt the ground bruising it.  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Baka, can you not tell she's different from before?! Look at her eyes! Sheesh, humans these days!"  
  
"Look who's talking." She noticed Inuyasha still held onto her wrist, so she jerked it loose and ran outside anyway. Inuyasha followed after her and eventually caught up with her.  
  
"Myouga, what's wrong with--" He look on Kagome's shoulders and then his shoulders, and saw that the feal was no where to be found. "That goddamn stupid coward flea!" Inuyasha growled. **Damnit, what's wrong with her? If she attacks, I can't defend myself! And what about Kagome? Unless Kirara comes to her senses, she'll attack her as well!** "Kagome, we--" He looked around again and saw that Kagome had vanished, too. He looked in the direction of Kirara and felt his heart sink. Kagome was walking to her! Her had was out-stretched.  
  
"Kagome, get back!" But it was too late. Kirara jumped up and tackled Kagome down to the ground. Kagome screamed out in pain as she felt the claws going through her wrists as Kirara held her down. Kirara growled and lowered her head to Kagome's, her eyes glowing a deadly red.  
  
Kagome struggled, but the more she did, the more her wounds opened. "Kirara, it's me! It's Kagome! Stop, Kirara!" But her words went unheard. Kirara lowered her mouth to Kagome's neck and bit. Kagome tried to scream, but Kirara's fangs were against the front of her throat, cutting off her air-supply and her vocal cord. Kagome was falling unconcious when she felt the weight of the huge cat being lifted off of her. She felt Inuyasha shaking her and screaming out for her, but she couldn't respond to him. She had no idea how long it was taking and she could hear the screams of a man and... a woman? Also, behind her closed lids, she could feel the sun's rays slowly falling upon her face. She felt strong arms lift her up and whisper something into her ear. Then she slipped into a world of darkness and silence.  
  
~~~  
  
Bleh. x.x ::Falls over:: Okay, chapter 5 is up! And chapter 6 shall soon follow! Thanks for the reviews and for everyone being so patient. Muwaha. Byes.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	6. The Past is Revealed

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
**= Thoughts  
  
*= Past events.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat beside the still unconcious Kagome. His injuries weren't as serious as Kagome's. He closed his eyes and remembered the events that happened as Kagome was slipping into her unconcious state.  
  
*Inuyasha managed to jump onto Kirara's back and plant his feet on the ground. Slowly, he managed to pull the huge cat off of Kagome and throw her to the side. Kirara flipped through the air and landed on her feet. Her blood-red eyes glared at the two as she growled lowly, slowly making her way back. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms, shaking her gently.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" He looked up and saw that Kirara was soaring through the air, ready to attack. Inuyasha put himself over Kagome's body, waiting for the attack  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Suddenly huge boomerang flew between Inuyasha and Kirara, causing Kirara to stop her attack. The boomerang circled and then was caught by its owner. Sango put it back over her shoulder as she ran over to Kirara, attempting to try to find out what was wrong. While Sango doged Kirara's attacks, the sun started making it's way across the sky. Inuyasha put his head to Kagome's ear and whispered his words as he laid her back down to join the fight. His black hair now turned back to silver, and his eyes to golden. His nails had also grown into claws.  
  
Kirara sensed the transformation and then turned away and took off. Sango looked to Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought you had done something to Kagome to make her start attacking you."  
  
"Yeah, well, obviously I didn't." He made his way back to Kagome and slowly picked the unconcious girl into his arms. Her wounds were still bleeding slightly, and she was covered in her blood. Sango looked over at her.  
  
"Something really evil must've taken over Kirara, because I really doubt she'd do that."  
  
Inuyasha thought of saying a sarcastic remark, but held his tongue. Instead, he asked her, "Where can we find a doctor or whatever?"  
  
"I know of a priestess..."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat and he turned pale.  
  
"What's your problem? Her name's Kaede. Come on."  
  
Inuyasha released a deep sigh of relief and followed Sango.*  
  
And that's how they got here. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the old priestess as she and Sango continued their conversation. Kaede made her way over to Kagome and checked her once again, and then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ah, it's been a while, has it not, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmph." He implied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Have ye forgotten who I am?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, old hag."  
  
"I...Inu...yasha...don't...treat old...people like that..." A voice beside him whispered. He blinked and looked down at Kagome.  
  
"What? This old hag is just--What?!" Inuyasha felt Kaede slip something around his neck. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw the necklace. Inuyasha grabbed it and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move. All it would do is glow. Kaede whispered something to Kagome and she smiled lightly. Inuyasha looked at Kaede then down at Kagome. He turned his gaze to Sango who simply shrugged. Inuyasha gulped as he looked back at the two.  
  
"Try it." Kaede implied.  
  
"Oswari..."  
  
The beads started to glow and got heavier, pulling towards the ground. Inuyasha muffled an "oof" as he was sent to the ground face first. He groaned in pain as he slowly made his way back up.  
  
"Grrr..." He grabbed the beads again. "What the hell is this?!"  
  
"Something that Kagome can control ye with."  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Inuyasha said as he groaned again. "Well, how do I get this damn thing off?!"  
  
"Only she can release ye, so there is no sense in trying to get it off. Aye, I should have given it to my sister..."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat again.  
  
"Your sister?" Sango asked.  
  
"Aye, I had an elder sister named Kikyou. But she died fifty years ago because of something." She made sure that she put the emphasis on "some".  
  
"How did she die?" Sango asked again. By now she had joined the others by Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't ye tell them while I go find some more herbs for Kagome." Kaede stood up and then made her way outside. Sango and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha inhaled deeply and held it for a few minutes. As he exhaled, he began his story.  
  
"Fifty years ago... I was still trying to become a full-demon. As you can tell, demons and half-demons don't age as fast as humans... anyways, I came across Kikyou and kidnapped her as well. But, as time went on, we became closer and fell in love. In a fight with some very powerful demon, I was trying to protect her. But, he managed to seperate us... and he killed her. I brought her body back to Kaede, and they had her cremated. Kaede was a kid then, and she's had this hatred for me because she thinks I never protected Kikyou and I did..." He looked off to the side. Kagome tilted her head some because she thought she saw tears rising up in his eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes and looked over to Kagome. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sango cleared her throat and they looked at her.  
  
"Well, I'm off... I'm gonna go see if I can track down Kirara and whoever's controlling her. Kagome-chan, I hope you get healed soon." She gave a nod to Inuyasha and he returned it. Sango walked to her boomerang and put it across her back as she walked out. She told Kaede goodbye and left.  
  
Kagome remained silent. Inuyasha had no parents, his brother hated him, and he lost the one he loved. She shouldn't feel sorry for him, but she couldn't help but do so. She turned her eyes to gaze up at him. Kagome hated to admit it, but she felt something for him. After all this time they spent together and he stopped acting like a jack-ass, she got closer to him... and now she knows his story. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was battling with himself on the inside. He sighed and stood up, walking outside. Not too much longer, the sounds of arguing were heard. Inuyasha wanted Kaede to hurry up with whatever she was doing and Kaede kept telling him to be patient. Kagome sat up and with all the strength she could summon, screamed out.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Oswari!!"  
  
"OOF!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Three days later, Kagome was fully healed thanks to Kaede's herbs and magic. Since then, she noticed a change in Inuyasha. He was acting somewhat colder. Not as cold as he did when they first met, but not as happy since the attack. They walked side by side in complete silence. All they did was walk, eat, sleep, and relieve themselves. They hardly spoke now. She could tell that Inuyasha was battling with something inside of him... maybe his human side wanted to take over? Or maybe his demon side? But more importantly... she was trying to remember those words that he whispered to her...  
  
"Kagome, is this the place?"  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked to where Inuyasha was pointing at. There was a house--not a small one, but not a big one, a shrine, and some well. Kagome nodded. She took one step forward then stopped. Was she that scared? Well, she hadn't seen the woman since she was a kid... but still. It was her mother, she shouldn't be scared. She felt someone give her a small push and she looked to see Inuyasha. He was motioning his forward, telling her to move. She nodded and slowly made her way to the house.  
  
She came to the door and froze again. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, telling her to do it. As she looked over her shoulder, he gave her a nod of reassurance. Kagome turned her attention back to the door and rang the doorbell. She heard a woman shout "coming!" from behind the closed door and she held her breath. The door opened and a woman with short, brown hair looked from behind the door and down at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hey, Mom. Long time no see."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Ms. Higurashi moved aside and let her daughter in, and closed the door behind them. Inuyasha sat beneath the shade of a tree and crossed his arms and legs, closing his eyes.  
  
**Good luck... Kagome.** He sighed deeply and rested the back of his head against the tree to think some more.  
  
~~~  
  
BLAH. Chapter 6 is FINALLY up. x_x And I'm in a verrrrry creative mood right now so I guess I'll start writing on chapter 7. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry for the cliff-hangers. =p But they're my specialty. ^___^; Byes.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	7. I can't

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Ms. Higurashi led Kagome down a long, dark hallway. Kagome looked around and she could see pictures on the walls. She saw pictures of some guy and four kids, her grandma and grandpa, and pics of her mom when she was younger... but no pics of her and Souta. **How strange...** Kagome thought then shrugged it off. Ms. Higurashi then led her daughter into the big kitchen. Kagome blinked and looked around. **A lot cleaner than ours, that's for sure.**  
  
"Sit down." Ms. Higurashi sat at the opposite end of the table and stared at her daughter.  
  
Kagome sat down and placed her hands on the table. She began tapping them nervously as she bit her bottom lip and looked up at her Mom.  
  
"Now, what did you come all the way here for?"  
  
"Mom... things have gotten really bad at home--and I mean bad. All Dad does is go out, drink, and party. And he expects me to do stuff... Souta is still young and I don't like the thought of him living like that. Mom, I can't be Souta's mother and his sister at the same time... plus, I don't like the fact that he has to see Dad slap me around sometimes, and I'm scared that Dad will do the same to him... Mom, please, you have to get him out of here and let him live with you. Please."  
  
Kagome's brown eyes were full of hope and pleading. Ms. Higurashi looked into her eyes and released a deep sigh.  
  
"Kagome, what I have to tell you will hurt you, but you need to hear it."  
  
Kagome then felt her whole body go numb.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was awoken from his short nap by the sound of thunder. He opened his sleepy eyes and stared into the darkend sky. Out of nowhere, it started to rain hard. Inuyasha started cursing as he felt the water hitting him and ran onto the property. He looked for a safe place. **How about inside? Oh, hell, who am I fooling? What do I say? "Oh, hi, I'm Inuyasha. Don't mind me, I'm just gonna kill your daughter later on and I'm getting out of the rain." Feh, as if.** He turned his attention to the shrine. He ran up to it and opened the doors that led to the well. Once inside, he left one of the doors open so he could watch for Kagome when she comes out. Until then, he crossed his arms and went back to thinking.  
  
~~~  
  
"Kagome, when I left your father, I left to start a new life. And I have. I have a successful career, and I'm engaged. My fiance has four kids... and we'll all be living in this house. I wouldn't be able to support Souta even if I wanted to."  
  
"...If you wanted to?" Kagome made sure to put an emphasis on the "if" and "wanted" part.  
  
"Meaning... when I left the past, I left everyone. Except my father. Kagome, look, I wanted to start a better life--without kids. I was young and I didn't really want the responsibilities of a mother. I'm sorry. Now, just go back home and work this out on your own. You're what? Fifteen, sixteen now? I'm sure you can handle it. And if things get worse, call the cops. But, Kagome... I cannot take you two back into my life. I just can't have my past again. I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome was in complete and total shock. **How... how could... how...** Finally Kagome stood up and pushed the chair back, knocking it over. "How could... you?! Your our mother, for god's sake! We're your flesh and blood, you're supposed to give a damn about us! How could..." Kagome felt the tears rising up in her eyes. She turned around angrily and walked back to the darkend hallway. On her way, she saw a figure standing there. She thought it was Inuyasha, but saw an old man in a traditional japanese suit.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Jii-san..."  
  
The old man smiled and walked to her, pulling her into his arms and hugging her. Kagome blinked a few times, but enjoyed the sense of acceptance from her grandpa. She returned the hug. They talked for a bit, but Kagome's eyes were wandering everywhere. Her eyes landed on a dagger on the table. Perhaps she'd gone crazy, but now she remebered the promise...  
  
Kagome pulled away from her Grandpa and picked up the dagger carefully, hiding it behind her.  
  
"Jii-san, it's been nice seeing you. Take care!"  
  
"You, too, my dear."  
  
Kagome went out side and immediately ran for the forest.  
  
"Uggh?! Grrr..." She growled as she felt the rain soaking her. She started to make her way to the forest, but stopped when she heard her voice. Inuyasha was waving from the door to her. She ran over to the shrine.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome shook the rain off of her clothing. Inuyasha broke the silence between them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and a little red. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Here..." She said softly and calmly. She showed him the dagger and put the handle of it in his hand. Kagome then placed her hands around his and led the blade right over her heart.  
  
"Kagome, what're you doing...?" Inuyash stared up into her eyes again, and he saw it. He saw the pain, the hurt, the anger... the tears...  
  
"Inuyasha, you said you wished to become a full-demon... and in order to do so, you have to kill me... what I'm telling you is to kill me. I'll never be able to help Souta now! Just fucking kill me already!" By now the tears were falling over her cheeks, but she didn't care. Inuyasha kept trying to pull the blade away, but she had a good grip on it and refused to let go. Suddenly her eyes went down and he felt her grip loosening.  
  
"How could--... Why did--..." She released the blade and started to fall to her knees. Inuyasha dropped the dagger and caught her in his arms, pulling her against his chest as she cried. Her arms went around him, and her hands gripped his red gi tightly.  
  
"Kagome, please... tell me what happened." He said softly.  
  
It took her a few minutes, but Kagome finally got herself calm. She wiped her eyes and pulled back some, her grip loosening on his gi as well.  
  
"She said... that she didn't want us... and just put some stupid-ass excuse for it... God, what did we do...? How could she...?! We're her flesh and blood, for God's sake...!! How could--...?!" She curled up again as the tears began to fall once more. Inuyasha put his arm around her body and pulled her to him again. His other hand was on her head, stroking her hair gently.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the girl he was comforting and then he realized it. Right then and there... he realized he had once again fallen in love with the girl he was supposed to kill. He closed his eyes tightly and regretted every harsh action and word he ever said and done to her. He placed his cheek on her head and wrapped both his arms around her, rocking her back and forth slowly.  
  
"Why...?" Kagome said as she was still crying. She pulled back once again and rubbed her eyes. "Why didn't you kill me?" She said as her voice was still shakey.  
  
"Kagome... I..." Inuyasha blinked as he looked down. He licked his dry lips and brought his soft, golden eyes to look into her hurt, brown eyes. "I can't kill you..."  
  
"And why not...? I thought you wanted to become a demon..." She looked off as she continued. "If you don't kill me... can I please stay with you? And Souta as well? Inuyasha, please... I have... no where to go... but more importantly, I don't wanna leave... you..." She kept her eyes to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha's heart was racing. She wanted to stay with him? Actually stay with him? He placed his hand on her cheek and caused her to look at him. He then placed his other hand on the other cheek as he spoke.  
  
"Of course you and your brother can stay with me... but we'd have to be somewhere safe--away from demons. ...Kagome, why do you want to stay with me?" He had to hear her say it... he had to hear her say the words...  
  
"Because... I..."  
  
"You?"  
  
"...I... I've... fallen in love... Inuyasha... with you..."  
  
He smiled and then hugged her tightly, burrying his face against her neck.  
  
"I wanted you to say those words... before I told you my feelings for you... Kagome, I can't kill you because I've fallen in love with you..." He then raised his head up, whispering the words that he did before. Kagome's eyes widened and she rested her cheek against his head, her eyes closing. She was loved... and cared for... at last. The words kept going over and over in her head...  
  
"I will protect you..."  
  
~~~  
  
::Falls over again:: DONE. Chapter 7 is done! I'm tired, going to bed. I shall write 8 tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, and enoy.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	8. Souta Kidnapped

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Two weeks had passed since Kagome met with her mother. She had convinced Inuyasha that they had to go back to her home and get Souta out of there. Inuyasha agreed, and they had traveled since then. Nothing really that special happened in the relationship--it wasn't moving too fast, and Kagome liked that. In all of this, Inuyasha had kissed her lips at least four times, and not romantically, just to show her that he loved her and would protect her.  
  
"Thank God, we're almost there." Kagome mumbled as she clung to Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how much more my back can take. I've been carrying since we left this morning."  
  
"So I'm fat?!" Kagome grabbed his ear with one of her hands and tugged on it.  
  
"OW! No, I'm only joking around!" He tried to give off his innocent smile.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle some at how cute he looked and nodded, burrying her face into the back of his head. She was kind of glad that they were returning back to her house, she could finally be able to save Souta, even if that meant him living with a half-demon. They walked out of the clearing and onto the streets. Kagome's eyes widened as she slid off of Inuyasha's back. The town was a disaster. Houses were destroyed, there were cracks in the road, and water was filling an area due to a broken fire-hydrant. Kagome looked around and saw her house. Her heart raced inside of her chest fastly as she saw how run-down it looked--even worse than when she left it. The windows were broken, and the roof was almost caved in.  
  
"S-Souta!" Kagome took off for the house as Inuyasha followed her. Kagome got to the edge of the drive-way when an explosion happened and caused her to look away. She and Inuyasha both coughed and fanned the dust away from their eyes, mouths, and noses.  
  
"Nee-chan!" A small voice from above yelled.  
  
Kagome's fear only quickened as she recognized the voice. She looked up to see a white baboon holding onto her little brother. She growled and started to run, but was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me go! That thing has Souta! I have to help him!"  
  
"Kagome, don't!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because..." the babboon began, "I'll kill this child if you do."  
  
Kagome glared up at the being and spoke calmly. "What do you want with him?!"  
  
"You know what I want, girl."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Ah... so they didn't tell you." A smirk came across his face behind the baboon mask.  
  
Kagome's anger was rising. She could see the tears falling down Souta's cheeks as the boy's eyes were wide in fear. "Tell me what?" She asked coldly and calmly.  
  
"Higurashi's have something called... the Shikon no Tama. I'm surprised you haven't stolen it from her... Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha now started to glare. "Naraku..."  
  
Naraku's smirk stayed. "Ah, so you finally recognize me. Anyway, why didn't you tell her that after I killed your precious girlfriend, that one of that girl's ancestors took possesion of it? You could have used it to become a full-demon."  
  
"Shut up already! Tell me what the hell you want!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"I'll trade you: bring me the Shikon no Tama and I'll let your brother live. You have one week. Try to enjoy it."  
  
Naraku jumped back and vanished with Souta in his arms. Kagome stood there, looking down at the ground with thoughts racing through her mind. **Shikon no Tama... Inuyasha's old girlfriend... Souta gone... One week... Oh God...** Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll ask questions later, right now we have to--"  
  
"Ka...go...me..." A weak voice called out.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes back to the house and saw the body of her father, barely moving around. Kagome hated the man, but it was her father. **And he might be able to tell me something...** She ran over to his body and pulled his head up into her lap.  
  
"Dad, what happened?"  
  
"That... monster attacked... he's destroyed the whole city... Shikon no Tama... your grandpa gave it to some... monk... but... he died and passed it down... to his son... find his son... Kagome... I'm so sorry I couldn't... have been a better dad... save... Souta..." He seemed to mouth an "I love you" but Kagome wasn't sure. The man went limp in his daughter's arms as he breathed his last breath.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she hugged his head to hers. She pulled back and rested his body back down onto the ground.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha... let's find this stupid monk and save my brother."  
  
"But, do you know where she should even start looking?"  
  
"No... but we'll find him, I know it. Now, come on."  
  
This time, Kagome didn't bother getting onto Inuyasha's back. They walked side-by-side. Inuyasha kept his eyes on her sometimes, having concern for her. But Kagome's face was masked with emotions: anger, hurt, confusion... but, no matter what, he would try his best to help her.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome released an annoyed sigh. That was the fifth place they went to on finding anything about a monk who was given the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha sat on rock while Kagome sat on the ground, looking at a map of where they should go next. A jingle of rings against a pole caused Inuyasha's sensitive ears to perk up.  
  
"Hmm?" He looked to the right to see a man dressed in black and purple coming in their direction.  
  
Kagome let out a small gasp.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know... but I sense something... something big..." She looked up at Inuyasha but saw that he was looking to the right and she looked in that direction, too. Burried within his cloak, she saw a glowing bright light.  
  
"Inuyasha... do you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That light..."  
  
"What light?"  
  
"The light in his damned cloak!"  
  
By then the man had gotten close enough to hear them.  
  
"Ah, you can see what I carry?"  
  
Kagome looked over the man.  
  
"Yes, I can. And I'm guessing what you have is what I'm sensing. Why don't you pull it out and show us?"  
  
"Well, uh... I have been known to take up a challenge like that with women, but not with other men around..."  
  
Kagome's face turned red as she fumed. "I don't mean pull that out, you idiot!! Pull out that stupid bright light thing in your cloak!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, not knowing what Kagome's problem was. **A... "that"?** "Kagome, what's a 'that'?"  
  
Kagome burried her face in her hands and groaned. Was Inuyasha this stupid?!  
  
"I believe she means the 'that' that makes us men."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Your dick, you idiot! Your penis! Manhood! How more simple can I make it?!"  
  
"Oohhh..." Inuyasha said innocently. Then thought for a second. "Hey! Don't you dare think of showing her that... thing of yours!" Inuyasha blinked as the man was no longer infront of him, but now behind Kagome, patting her on her bottom.  
  
Kagome shrieked and turned around to slap him, but he dodged the blow and smirked. "Aw, come on. I was having fun."  
  
Inuyasha growled now. "Do not have fun with my girlfriend!"  
  
"Well now, a man has his needs..."  
  
Inuyasha started to argue with the man and he argued back, but calmly. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Damn it, that stupid light was annoying her! She growled and stood infront of the man, going through his cloak and finding a circular thing. She pulled it out and it glowed in her hands, brightly.  
  
Kagome stared at it in awe. She whispered "Shikon... no Tama..."  
  
The man blinked. "How did you know? Unless... you're a Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes... Higurashi Kagome... who're you? The monk?"  
  
"Yes, I am. My name is Miroku."  
  
"Good. Wow, one day and I've found this thing already! Now I can--HUH!?" Kagome's face turned red. Miroku was standing behind her, rubbing her bottom again. "You dirty..." She tightened her fist up and punched him in the head. Miroku doubled over, holding his head.  
  
"Okay, now how do we find out where Naraku is?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. Miroku rubbed his head and looked up at the two.  
  
"Did you say Naraku?"  
  
Kagome blinked and nodded. She then told him about their situation.  
  
"I see. So, I'll come with you two."  
  
Kagome glared. "Touch me again, and I'll kill you."  
  
Miroku laughed and nodded.  
  
"But still, we don't know where he is!" Inuyasha finally said.  
  
"I know someone who does." Kagome responded. The three then began their journey back to the forest.  
  
~~~  
  
Gah, I'm so sorry this took so long! x.x Forgive me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	9. A New Adventure Begins

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
After hours of running (thanks to Inuyasha carrying both that weird monk and Kagome) they reached the small cabin where Sango lived. They walked up to the door as Inuyasha started to speak.  
  
"And, what're we doing here?"  
  
"Well, she is a demon exterminator... therefore, she must have some information on Naraku and his where-abouts, duh."  
  
"Hmmm... this Sango... is she, uh, single?"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder and glared at the monk. "Why do you care if she is?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I have my reasons." He gave a sly grin.  
  
"Don't think of touching her, my cousin would kick your ass in ten seconds flat."  
  
"But she's no match for me!" Inuyasha gave off a victorious smirk.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and she stepped up to the door and knocked. "Baka, she would've kicked your ass and you know it."  
  
The conversation stopped as soon as the door opened and a pair of soft, brown eyes greeted them as she slid the door open even more. Sango blinked a few times.  
  
"Err... Kagome-chan? What're you doing--Inuyasha? ...Who're you?" She looked to the monk.  
  
Miroku bowed infront of her and took one of her hands into his.  
  
"You're even more beautiful than I imagined." He closed his eyes and attempted to kiss her hand, but she used the back of her hand to slap into his lips. He groaned as he rubbed them, seeing that the upper lip was busted and slightly bleeding. Sango muttered something then looked over to where Kagome was. She was standing beside Inuaysha and they were... holding hands?  
  
"Uh... Kagome-chan... why're you..." She pointed to their hands.  
  
"Isn't that what couples do? Hold hands?" Inuyasha asked innocently enough.  
  
Sango felt sick. How could her own cousin fall in love with a half-demon? It didn't make sense. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Anyway, what've you all come here--" Sango's eyes widened as Miroku was behind her, rubbing her bottom like he did to Kagome. Sango growled and elbowed him in his chest. Miroku's eyes widened in pain and he doubled-over, holding his chest while breathing hard.  
  
"Pervert..." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango said in unison.  
  
Sango made her way to the couch and sat down on it. Kagome sat beside her on her left and Inuyasha slipped behind Kagome. Miroku attempted to sit on the other side of Sango, but Sango put her back on the other end and let her legs stretch out to Kagome. Needless to say, Miroku ended up sitting on the floor.  
  
"What'd you come here for, now?"  
  
"Sango-chan, this demon... Naraku... do you know who he is?"  
  
Sango went silent. Miroku also looked away once the name was mentioned.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "What's up with you two? Aren't you gonna answer her question, Sango?"  
  
"I've heard of him, yes. He's the most horrible demon I've heard of... he parades around as a human and..."  
  
Miroku decided to join in now as they both said "take on the form of another human."  
  
Sango blinked. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"I guess I should tell you... fifty years ago, he appeared infront of my Grandfather and pierced his right hand. The void in his hand was called the "kazaama" and has been passed down from generation to generation. At one point, it became bigger and eventually sucked my Grandfather into the void... it was passed to my father, as I've said, and that's how my father died." He extended his right hand that was covered with the tourquoise prayer beads. "And now, it's been passed to me. I decided to join you because if I kill Naraku, the curse will be lifted. I need an heir in case I don't live..." He looked to Sango and stood up, grabbing her hand. "Sango... that's why I wish for you to bear me a son-" He didn't even finish his sentance before Sango used her other hand to punch him and cause him to hit his head on the table, knocking him out.  
  
"Finally, I'll probably get some peace!" Sango said as she sighed and looked to Kagome again. "Anyway, yes, I've heard of him. But I don't know where he is. Only the most powerful demons know." She looked to Inuyasha. "Do you know where he is?"  
  
Inuyasha's face went cold. Kagome stared up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"He's the one."  
  
"The one what?"  
  
"...Who killed Kikyou.  
  
Kagome and Sango sighed a little. Sango spoke again.  
  
"Why did you want to know that?"  
  
"...He took Souta."  
  
Sango stood up, anger going across her features. "What?! That son of a bitch took the kid?!"  
  
"Would everyone stop yelling?" A child-like voice spoke from the other room as the door opened. A little fox-child came out, rubbing his eyes. "Can't sleep..." He crawled up onto the couch and rested his head on Kagome's leg.  
  
"Who--...what's that?" Inuyasha asked as he stared down at the kid.  
  
"I'm Shippou..." He answered sleepily.  
  
Kagome smiled and petted his head. "Where'd you find him?"  
  
"I followed Kirara and came across this place in the Western Lands. This little guy was being held captive by the demon that killed my father and brother... I couldn't let him kill this little guy."  
  
Inuyasha spoke again. "The demon... what did he look like?"  
  
"You... except his hair was longer, white instead of silver, and he had this stupid fluffy looking thing on him..."  
  
"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha breathed.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"...My half-brother."  
  
Sango only looked down in anger. Kagome reached for her pocket and pulled out the jewel.  
  
"Sango, look..."  
  
Sango looked up and at the jewel in Kagome's hands. She whispered "Shikon no Tama..."  
  
Kagome put it back in her pocket and stood up, walking to the door. "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Well... we're going to go to your brother's place. And then we'll rescue Kirara... and tie his ass up and force him to tell us where Naraku is."  
  
"Hold on, Kagome. We'll be killed if we go on his lands."  
  
"So? I'd rather die knowing that I at least attempted to save my brother. Now come on!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and began to follow Kagome. Sango was already dressed in her armor, so she ran over to her boomerang and grabbed it, following them.  
  
"No, Sango-chan, I need you to stay so you can take care of that thing when he wakes up."  
  
Sango went pale. "You have got to be joking... Kagome-chan! Onegai! I'd rather die fighting than be stuck with that pervert!"  
  
"If he tries anything, just knock him out again." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango glared at him but put her boomerang down. "Don't kill Sesshomaru. That's my job."  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back as they left and began their journey to the Western Lands.  
  
~~~  
  
Tears fell down the young boy's face and reached the gag that held his mouth shut. He couldn't move due to his hands and legs being tied down. Naraku looked over to the boy and spoke.  
  
"Now, now, child. Your sister is coming, don't worry." **Too bad she won't live to see you again. I'll kill her, that fool, Inuyasha, then take the jewel... then I'll destroy the world.** Another smirk crossed his face, causing Souta to back away even more.  
  
**Nee-chan... please, hurry... I'm scared...**  
  
~~~  
  
::Sighs::..There, another chapter. I'll work again tomorrow. Enjoy.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	10. Kagome and Inuyasha Seperated

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back as he ran through the forest, dodging branches, and trees in general.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kagome? Sesshomaru's really an asshole and will probably kill us before we get to him!"  
  
She popped him on the head and he muffled an "ow". "Just keep going! I have to save Souta, Inuyasha, I just have to! And if that means giving Naraku this stupid thing, I will!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up onto a branch to catch his breath as he spoke.  
  
"You do know if you give him that, he'll probably end up killing Souta, you, me, then everyone else in this world."  
  
"I don't care, I have to try."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head some to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed and determined. That was the main thing he loved about her--she was fiesty and determined. And she would risk her life to save someone important to her. But would she ever do the same for him? Inuyasha sighed and took off again.  
  
~~~  
  
The witch waved her hands around the crystal, causing pink-ish fog to cloud over the crystal. With a flick of her wrist, an explosion happened and caused two figures to start to form. One was being carried by the other and they were moving rather fast.  
  
"Hm..." The witch said.  
  
"Well, who is?"  
  
"It appears to be your half-breed brother. And a human girl?"  
  
"Girl... human girl... oh, that one bitch he was supposed to kill. Damn him. Damn him and his human side. Hes fallen in love again. Hehehe... but I can use that to my advantage. I know how to break him, now."  
  
"And how would that be, Sesshomaru-sama?" A squeaky voice asked.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to see Jakken and Rin standing beside him.  
  
"Jakken, if I told you, I'd spoil the surprise. Now, put Kirara in the cell on the east wing of the castle!"  
  
Jakken stepped up to grab Kirara since she was in her smaller form, but the small cat-demon growled at him. She just waved her fluffy tail in his face and followed Rin in the direction of the east wing. Jakken cursed about the cat-demon but followed them as well. Sesshomaru watched their figures dissapear in the darkend hallway, then turned back to the witch.  
  
"Did you do as I asked?"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Good. Now get out."  
  
The witch bowed and then vanished into the shadows. Sesshomaru smirked as he began walking outside. **Well, little brother, I guess it's time I greet you.**  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and they crept around the bushes, getting closer to the rock-looking castle.  
  
"You sure this is the place?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Well, duh." Inuyasha whispered back. "There doesn't appear to be any guards around here... I don't see frog-man or that bratty little girl around here."  
  
"Little girl?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Come on." They slowly began to make their way towards the castle. A sharp scream was heard. They turned to see a swarm of demons headed their way. Inuyasha pushed Kagome down and covered her with himself while the demons angrilly scratched through his red gi, reaching his flesh. Inuyasha let out a pained scream while he trembled in pain. He growled as he gathered his energy to knock the demons away. He stood up, growling lowly while breathing hard with Kagome behind him.  
  
"Kagome, just stay behind me!"  
  
"And miss all this action?! Hell no!" She smirked as she reached behind her, pulling out her dagger again, but this time, a second one.  
  
"Where'd you find that?"  
  
"Hah, that monk."  
  
Inuyasha released a laugh. "Becareful."  
  
"I will!"  
  
The two stayed back-to-be while they fought. Kagome used her daggers to slash the smaller demons in their throats, eventually causing them to die. Inuyasha used his "Sankon Tetsusou" and killed the bigger demons. Once they killed all of them, Inuyasha grabbed her and they started to run for the castle. Sesshomaru flew out at the two and grabbed Kagome around her waist. Inuyasha blinked once and then turned around to face him.  
  
"Why, hello, little brother! Aren't you so glad to see me?" Sesshomaru gave a fake smile while his grip around Kagome tightened, causing her to wince in pain. **God, it's like he's crushing my ribs...**  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha said with a deadly tone to his voice.  
  
"Why don't you follow me inside, hm?" He continued to hold onto Kagome and walked past Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him from behind and followed his older brother anyway.  
  
Once inside, Sesshomaru had chains placed around Kagome's hands and feet. "Jakken, you and Rin take her to the east wing."  
  
They both nodded and grabbed Kagome by her chains, dragging her with them. Inuyasha's hands turned into fists, causing his nails to dig into his palm and draw blood.  
  
"You're such a sad excuse for a demon. It's the human in you, isn't it? That's why you're unable to kill any human who crosses your path."  
  
"Maybe that's true."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and the other guards came behind Inuyasha, trapping him with chains as well. Inuyasha struggled to break them, but only caused an electrical current to flow through his body. Inuyasha screamed as he dropped to one knee.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh... I wouldn't try that, Inuyasha. For if you struggle in these, you'll get that little surprise."  
  
"God, Sesshomaru, we just came here to ask you a damned question..."  
  
"Sneaking around doesn't tell me that. You've betrayed your demon heritige, Inuyasha. You've fallen in love with a human--again. But it won't happen anymore, I promise. I'll kill that little bitch for you. Now, take him to the west wing!"  
  
The guards started to drag Inuyasha away, but he struggled against them and lunged at Sesshomaru, only dropping to his knees once he started to get shocked.  
  
"If you fucking touch her, I'll kill you, Sesshomaru! I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
"Well, I have a little surprise for you that will make you forget everything about her afterwards. Enjoy your stay here, Inuyasha. For you will not be leaving."  
  
The guards dragged Inuyasha away, and he followed, but kept his head turned to Sesshomaru, his eyes turning slightly red.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome was thrown into the cell after having the chains taken off of her. She froze in place when she looked around. Darkness. Total darkness. And silence. Kagome hated those two things more than anything. She whimpered softly and crawled to one of the walls, hugging her knees tightly. **Inuyasha, damnit, hurry up and find me!** A low growl in the other corner of the room caused her to gasp and push herself more against the wall. A pair of red eyes could be seen in the darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
X.x; Okay okay okay. Don't kill me. I've started school again ((Oh what fun!)) so that's why I'm behind on posting up. But I promisepromisepromisepromisePROMISE that I'll start on Chapter 11 RIGHT AWAY! o.o  
  
---Kaoru. 


	11. Betrayal

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's heart started to race as the pair of red eyes came closer to her. The pair of eyes stopped infront of her, then fire could be seen rising a few yards away. Kagome could make out the features of Kirara.  
  
"Ki--Kirara...?!" Kagome stammered as she saw the huge cat-demon leap out at her. Kagome screamed and curled up. But instead of hitting Kagome, Kirara hit her forehead against the brick wall. She kept hitting her head over and over until her eyes went back to their original color. She whimpered and whined as she fell back to the ground. Kagome crawled over to her and pet her now bleeding head softly.  
  
"Oh, Kirara..." Kagome laid down and rested her head on Kirara's side, continuing to pet her head. She looked around the room and saw that Kirara had placed a ring of fire around her and Kagome to prevent anyone from attacking them.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango had kept her armor on and she was making her way to the door before Miroku jumped infront of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Get out of my way!"  
  
"I can't let you go, it's too dangerous!"  
  
"I don't care! I have a feeling that Kagome's in trouble!"  
  
Miroku put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen. They're fine."  
  
"They are not! This is the demon that killed my family!"  
  
It was almost sunset and Sango just couldn't help but have that feeling that something terrible happened. She -had- to get to Kagome. She wouldn't let another demon take someone else away from her. Shippou snuck up behind Miroku.  
  
"Kitsune bi!" He tossed the blue flame at Miroku's bottom and caused it to light on fire. Miroku yelped and began to dance around the room until the fire was put out. Both Shippou and Sango stared at the monk. Miroku saw that they were staring. He coughed and tried to act cool.  
  
"Well, if you insist... let's go together. All of us. Little foxy there can probably do more tricks."  
  
Shippou grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was thrown into a cell that had a little TV in the corner of it. It clicked on and so did Sesshomaru's face.  
  
"Ah, little brother. Here, you'll see my surprise for you."  
  
A bright light came on in the corner while the chains were being taken off. Inuyasha looked away, but kept one eye open. A figure slowly started walking out of the light towards him. Once the light died down, a light in the ceiling came on. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly when he saw who was infront of him. He could only whisper the name...  
  
"Kikyou..."  
  
~~~  
  
The fire slowly died down in Kagome's cell and she began walking back and forth. Suddenly, a TV clicked on in her cell and she turned around to see Sesshomaru's face. She felt all the fear inside of her turn to anger.  
  
"Hiiiiii, girly!" He said. In the way he said it only made Kagome think he was more of an idiot than she thought.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I thought you'd might wanna watch what your little boyfriend will do."  
  
"What do you..." She trailed off as Sesshomaru's face went off the screen and the vision of Inuyasha and Kikyou facing each other appeared on there. Kagome blinked twice and rushed over to the TV to get a better look. She turned the volume up to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Kikyou... how did--"  
  
"How did I what...? Inuyasha, what're we doing here...? Weren't we at my hut last time... then that explosion... but..."  
  
"Kikyou... you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"When that blast happened, you were killed... that happened 50 years ago."  
  
Kikyou blinked her brown eyes and started to laugh softly. "Oh, Inuyasha. You and your jokes. They're just all too funny..." She said as she began to walk closer to him.  
  
Kagome blinked. **So that's Kikyou...? God, how can I compete with that beauty...?**  
  
"Kikyou... I'm not joking. I--" He seemed to freeze as he felt her embrace him.  
  
"Even if I have been dead... how can you reject me? Am I not the woman you loved...?"  
  
Blue gas started to appear from the walls, surrounding Inuyasha and Kikyou. Blue gas also appeared in Kagome's room. Kikyou and Inuyasha's eyes both went black, but Kagome's stayed normal. Inuyasha pulled back as he cupped Kikyou's face.  
  
"Yes, Kikyou... you are..." He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her lips.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she felt the fear slowly returning to her. She took one step forward to the TV, continuing to watch as the two shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Kikyou slowly broke the kiss and opened Inuyasha's gi, running her hands over his chest. Inuyasha only gasped softly.  
  
"What about that other girl... do you really love her?"  
  
"No, Kikyou... only you..."  
  
She slowly pushed him down onto the ground and moved back up to his face, beginning to kiss his lips again.  
  
Kagome's trembling hand turned the TV off. She placed her hand on the wall and began to walk across the room. Her legs trembled under her and she collapsed there. "No, Kikyou... only you..." Those words still rang in her head. She covered her ears as her heart raced and her breathing picked up. **I was hurt...** The image of her mother telling her that she doesn't want them appeared in her head. **Everyone's betrayed me...** Another vision came to her; the vision of her father hitting her. **Why do they all hate me...?!** Then, finally, the picture of Inuyasha kissing Kikyou, and those words flooded her mind. Kagome let out a pained scream before she curled up and cried hard.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha's ears stuck up as he heard the scream. "Kagome..." He managed to whisper while Kikyou was slowly kissing down his body. He blinked his eyes a few times, getting them from being black back to their original golden color. **What happened...?** The scene replayed in his mind.  
  
*"Kikyou... how did--"  
  
"How did I what...? Inuyasha, what're we doing here...? Weren't we at my hut last time... then that explosion... but..."  
  
"Kikyou... you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"When that blast happened, you were killed... that happened 50 years ago."  
  
Kikyou blinked her brown eyes and started to laugh softly. "Oh, Inuyasha. You and your jokes. They're just all too funny..." She said as she began to walk closer to him.  
  
"Kikyou... I'm not joking. I--" He seemed to freeze as he felt her embrace him.  
  
"Even if I have been dead... how can you reject me? Am I not the woman you loved...?"  
  
Blue gas started to appear from the walls, surrounding the two. Kikyou and Inuyasha's eyes both went black. Inuyasha pulled back as he cupped her face.  
  
"Yes, Kagome... you are..." He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her lips.  
  
Kikyou slowly broke the kiss and opened Inuyasha's gi, running her hands over his chest. Inuyasha only gasped softly.  
  
"What about that other girl... do you really love her?"  
  
"No, Kagome... only you..."  
  
She slowly pushed him down onto the ground and moved back up to his face, beginning to kiss his lips again.*  
  
He lowered his eyes to look at the girl. His eyes widened and he pushed the girl off as he saw it wasn't Kagome. He stood up and placed his gi that had been thrown off and placed it back on.  
  
"You're not Kagome!"  
  
Kikyou blinked. "Of course I'm not, Inuyasha." Her eyes returned to their normal color as well. "But, you said you didn't love her, and that you loved me."  
  
"What are you talking about?! I told all that stuff to Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, no you didn't say 'Kagome', you said 'Kikyou'."  
  
Inuyasha was pissed off now. Sesshomaru had done stupid shit to piss him off in the past, but this was the most stupidest and low-down stunt he pulled. Inuyasha's eyes went wide again. **That scream... that was Kagome's voice!** Inuyasha ran towards the door and began to punch it in an attempt to open it.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me?!" The TV flicked on once again and Sesshomaru's laughter could be heard.  
  
"Well, well. I hope that girl enjoyed the show between you two."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran to the TV and grabbed the sides of it. "Fucking bastard! What the hell did you do now?!"  
  
"Well, first, I showed her what was happening between you and Kikyou and I made her think that you were saying 'Kikyou' instead of her name. Now, look. You've broken her wittle heart." Sesshomaru's face went off and went to Kagome's cell to show Kirara still in her huge form with her head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's body was shaking do to her cries. He saw Kirara lift her head off of her back when Kagome started to sit up. He felt a pull at his heart as he saw all the pain in her eyes. Her hand slowly reached behind her to pull out her dagger.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha practically squeezed the TV to crush it. He then ran to the door and began punching it like mad. His knuckles were beginning to bruise and bleed, but he didn't care. He knew what Kagome was about to do and somehow had to stop her.  
  
"Goddamnit all!" He screamed with one final punch. He then took a step back. "Sankon Tetsusou!" Yellow lines went through the door, knocking it down. He jumped over the pieces of the door and stopped as a scent came to his nose. **Blood... I know that blood... Kagome!" He turned to the direction the blood was coming from and began running as fast as he could.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's satly tears stung her wound as she continued slashing wildly across her wrist. Perhaps she'd gone crazy. Perhaps she really loved Inuyasha so much that she'd kill herself. She didn't care. Emotional pain was the worst kind of pain to her, and she'd much rather feel physical pain than emotional. The blood was now falling down her arm and to the ground, making a small pool under her arm. Kirara changed to her smaller form and sniffed the blood, looking up at Kagome with sorrow filled eyes as if questioning "Why?".  
  
"Kirara, I want you to help Sango save Souta! I clearly won't be able to do that!" She screamed in pain. She finally stopped slashing herself as she looked down at her arm. Her vision started to get blurry as the blood still fell. **Not too much longer...** She heard the jingle of keys in the door and she slowly turned her attention to it. She watched as the door flew open and Inuyasha jumped in. His eyes widened in horror as he saw what she had done. Her hand started to tremble and she dropped the dagger, tears rose in her eyes again as she looked down to hide them.  
  
Inuyasha shut the door and locked it behind him. He tossed the keys to the side and ran over to her, grabbing her wrist with his shaking hands. "Kagome, I'm so sorry that happened, I'm sorry you had to see that..." Tears were rising in his own eyes and he closed them, allowing one to fall. At that same moment, a tear from Kagome's eye fell, and they both landed on Inuyasha's hands, emitting a light glow under them. Inuyasha blinked and so did Kagome. After the light vanished Inuyasha pulled back to see that the bleeding had stopped and the wound was fully healed. Kagome felt a slight tingle in her arm where she had been cut. He shook his head, he didn't have time to worry about that right now.  
  
Kagome looked back down. Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek, but she shook it away.  
  
"Kagome, please..."  
  
"Don't fucking talk to me, damnit!" She screamed at him as she stood up and walked to the other end of the cell, sitting down and hugging her knees while crying. Kirara squeaked and jumped to her, nuzzling her leg. Inuyasha side and made his way to her. He knelt down and leaned forward to hold her close to him.  
  
"Why did you hurt me like that?! I trusted you, damnit! I trusted you!" She screamed against him.  
  
"Kagome, please... let me explain... Sesshomaru told me what happened..."  
  
~~~  
  
Muwahaha. Aren't you happy? I'm gonna start up chapter 12 nowwwww. Enjoy!  
  
---Kaoru. 


	12. Sleeping With the HalfDemon

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome pulled away from him again and stood up, pacing back and forth while running her hands through her hair. Inuyasha could only kick himself mentally over and over. How could he have been so stupid as not to realize that it wasn't Kagome? God he was an idiot. He felt a gripping pain in his heart each time he looked up into Kagome's red, swollen eyes.  
  
"Tell me how you feel, Kagome."  
  
"How I feel?! Isn't it fucking obvious how I feel!?"  
  
"Kagome, you hold back most of the time. I don't want anymore secrets. Tell me about your family, your past, tell me how badly I've hurt you."  
  
"The fuck do you even care?! You have a goddamn dead girlfriend in there that you haven't seen in 50 goddamn years!"  
  
"I don't care! Damnit, Kagome! I love you now, okay?!"  
  
"If you loved me you wouldn't have done that shit!"  
  
Finally. He was getting somewhere.  
  
"Tell me, Kagome. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel like death is my only damn way! I've been hurt by my family, friends--everyone! Now you! Damnit, I was beginning to feel like I was safe around you! That someone really did love me they way that I loved them! I hate this feeling, Inuyasha! Goddamn, why?!"  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing, Kagome." He said calmly as he stood up and made his way to her. "I thought it was you, I honestly did." He pulled her body close to his and held her close. Kagome's hands clung onto his gi, still crying softly against him. Maybe she was a fool, but she did believe him. She felt him lifting her head up and wiping the tears from her face. Her eyes were reddened and swollen from her crying, and she looked away to not let him see her like this.  
  
"Kagome, look at me." He said softly.  
  
She slowly turned her face to his. He cupped his face with both of his hands as he whispered his words.  
  
"You should know that I'd never--NEVER do anything with another girl as long as you're with me. I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I'll rip Sesshomaru apart for him making you think that..." He brought her face closer to his face. By now, she could feel his hot breath on her face and it only made her blush. Finally, she felt his lips against hers. There was something different about this kiss. Kagome had experienced a few kisses with him... but this one had more passion in it, more love. He opened his lips once more and cupped them around hers.  
  
It was her first, he could tell. Well, first romantic kiss. He slowly slid his hands from away from her face to her arms, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck to show her how. He then wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth, lightly touching her lips. Kagome felt herself tense up, but she shyly opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in. They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms, tongues dancing with each other's. Inuyasha slowly broke the kiss as he pulled away. He opened his eyes and stared down in Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes as well. Her brown eyes were glazed-over from the intense feeling, and her cheeks were bright-red. The look in Inuyasha's eyes only made her blush more deeply. He was looking at her in a loving way, and had an intense look in his golden eyes. He lowered his mouth to her ear as he whispered.  
  
"I know of a better place to continue this, if you want to..."  
  
She could only nod. He grabbed her by her hand and kissed it before picking her up into his arms. They ran out of the door and into the hallway, looking to see if they could see any guards. Inuyasha took off, running through the halls, slashing at any guard he saw. Eventually, the came across a room with a white dog on the door. Inuyasha kicked the door open and stepped inside, letting Kagome down as he closed and locked the door.  
  
Kagome looked around. The room was huge--a white fluffy rug in the middle of the floor, a few steps that led up to a circular top with a huge bed on it, having purple silk hanging down by the sides to mask the bed. Inuyasha walked back to her and used one hand to hold onto her hand, the other one to cup her face. His thumb rubbed against her skin as he stared down at her.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure about this...?"  
  
"Yes, I am..." She lowered her eyes to the ground, her eyes saying other wise.  
  
Inuyasha spotted this. "Kagome, look at me." She turned her eyes back to his. "I promise, I'm not going to force you to do this... it's just, we haven't had time to do anything. And, I thought this might be good time for me to express my love for you... I just wish it could be at a better place."  
  
"Inuyasha, I do want to do this... but, I'm just scared you'll leave me afterwards..." She trailed off and looked down again.  
  
"What? What makes you think that?"  
  
"...This one guy... when I was fourteen, I fell in love with him. He told me he loved me and all that other good stuff. He asked me to have sex with him, I did. He dumped me the day after. Oh, and he spread a lovely rumor about me of 'how good I am'. I just... I don't want to feel that way again."  
  
"Kagome, you know I'd never leave you--never." He pulled her to him again, snuggling her cheek against her hair. They stay like that for another few minutes until Kagome spoke once again.  
  
"Inuyasha... I'm ready now..."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"Stop asking me that or else I won't be ready." She added a soft smile at the end.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as well and gently grabbed her by her hand. He led her up the stairs where the two finally engaged in their passionate night.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms with the sheets on the bed wrapped around their boddies. Kagome was slightly awake, but Inuyasha was dead asleep. Kagome could rarely remember anything. She just remembered him leading her to the bed, peeling off her clothes slowly, his hands searching her body, his mouth on hers and moving over her body, the whispers of words of love the two shared... the pain she felt as they finally became one, and then the moment of sheer pleasure. She blushed as she thought about it again and again. Inuyasha finally woke up and he stared down at Kagome.  
  
"Hey..." He said with a tired smile.  
  
"You should go back to sleep. After all, you were mainly doing the work."  
  
"Ah, I'm fine." He said with a yawn as he pulled her closer.  
  
"You know what would be so god-awful?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If your brother walked in."  
  
He laughed. And kissed her head. "Let's up it doesn't happen."  
  
At that moment, the door flew open and an Angery Sesshomaru walked up the steps, mumbling something about the "damn bitch" and "stupid half-breed brother" escaping. All he wanted to do was sleep. He pulled the silk back to find his brother and Kagome wrapped up in his blankets. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other.  
  
"Uhh... there's a very good explanation for this..." Inuyasha began.  
  
"Don't start." Sesshomaru said as he looked away. "I'm familiar with what this looks like, even though I haven't felt it in a while. But... God, seeing my brother like this... God, help me. I think I'm scarred for life after seeing this..." He said as he walked down the steps and out the room once again.  
  
"Well... that was interesting." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Who knows that his greatest fear is seeing his brother with his girlfriend naked."  
  
Kagome had her head burried under the blankets as she groaned and mummbled. "Inuyasha, he's going to fucking kill us when he's out of his daze!"  
  
They looked at each other for a moment as they jumped out of the bed and quickly put their clothes back on, running out of the room to find a way to escape.  
  
~~~  
  
There. Done. x.x; I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS HAPPY THAT INUYASHA AND KAGOME FINALLY HAD MORE STUFF GOING ON. Sorry that I couldn't go into deep detail with it. x.x Anyway, enjoy, thanks for the reviews, bye.  
  
---Kaoru. 


	13. Kikyou's Betrayal

For the record, I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters. So don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
~~~  
  
Rin and Jakken both dragged Sesshomaru by his long sleeves into the forest to what was said to be Naraku's castle. Sesshomaru wasn't seen for a few hours and the two went to check on him. They found his bed was messed up, but he wasn't around. They found him sulking in one of the cells. All he could say was "My bed, my brother, his woman" and they put two and two together to figure out the rest. Rin immediately wanted to take action and find Inuyasha and Kagome and kill them both. But Jakken refused. He said that they needed "professional" help to deal with this. So, Rin finally suggested they go there.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Snap out of it already!" Rin pouted. Sesshomaru only looked straight ahead with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Rin, we have to drag him. Just don't reason with him and drag his ass--" Jakken froze as Sesshomaru looked down at him.  
  
"AH! Sesshomaru-sama, I was only... uh... please don't kill me!" Jakken begged. Sesshomaru only looked back infront of him and began to walk slowly on his own. He tore his arms from Rin and Jakken and stopped as he turned to look at the two.  
  
"What happened? Where are we going?" He asked as he looked at the surroundings. In the distance, he could see a castle. Night had fallen, and in an hour or so, morning would follow.  
  
"We're going there." Rin said in a cheerful voice. "That castle belongs to Naraku. We can ask him to send some of his puppets out and kill your brother and his woman."  
  
"After what I saw, Rin... I want them to suffer." Then he walked ahead of the two to make his way to Naraku's castle.  
  
~~~  
  
The chains around Souta's arms and legs were beginning to cut into his flesh even deeper from him struggling. His face was covered with dirt and tears. At this point, he had given up all hope. **Where's Nee-chan? Wasn't she supposed to come already..? I mean, there is one more day left... Nee-chan, why did you desert me..?** The tears began to rise in his eyes again and he closed them tightly.  
  
Naraku noticed that the child was crying and walked over to him. He grabbed the tape that was around his mouth and ripped it off. Souta let out a scream and the fresh tears poured over his sore lips and cheeks, easing the burn.  
  
"Stop crying. I'm sure your sister is coming. After all... she has what I want, and I have what she wants. A fair trade is in order. But what she doesn't know is that I'm planning on killing that half-witted demon boyfriend of hers."  
  
"Why?" Souta asked.  
  
"Because..." **What? Why am I telling this to a child?** "It's none of your business." He said as he turned and walked away.  
  
Souta looked down at the ground. Naraku said she was coming, but could he actually trust someone who kidnapped him? And what if he planned to kill Kagome once she and her "boyfriend" came? **What can I do?** He asked himself and the curled up the best way he could and began to cry more.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were practically running through the forest. Of course, Inuyasha could run perfectly, but Kagome was limping some.  
  
"What's your problem? Did you forget how to run?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but you were the one who went crazy a few hours ago! Ow! It hurts, okay?!" She stopped and whinned.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and he scooped her up into his arms to carry her. She pushed him away and jumped back down to sit on a rock. She burried her face in her hands as she sighed deeply. Inuyasha sighed as well as he sat infront of her. He opened his mouth to speak, but his dog-like ears started to twitch.  
  
"Hm?" He said as he turned his face in the direction.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I hear footsteps.. running in this direction." He said as he stood up.  
  
"If it's your brother... we're dead."  
  
"No, if it was Great King Fluffy, he would've been here by now." He rolled his eyes as he said that. This caused Kagome to smile some.  
  
"Goddamnit you stupid monk!"  
  
"OW! Why'd you hit me?!"  
  
"Stop grabbing me!"  
  
"Miroku, why do you keep grabbing Sango there...?"  
  
"Because I--" A loud slap was heard.  
  
"Don't you even dare say that infront of him!"  
  
Sango glared at him as she looked to see Inuyasha and Kagome staring at them.  
  
"Uhm... Sango-chan, why're you here?"  
  
"We came to look for you. Thought you could use our help..." Sango stopped as she studied her cousin more and noticed slight bite marks on her neck, her hair slightly messed up, and of course, a hickey on the other side of my neck.  
  
"Damn, he gets more action than I do..." Miroku began.  
  
"Shut up! Kagome-chan, please tell me... you and Inu... okay, I need to sit down." Sango said as she sat down onto the ground.  
  
"Why is everyone having that... that reaction about us?!" Inuyasha finally fired up.  
  
"Oswari." Kagome said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"AH!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell face-first into the ground.  
  
"Just keep your anger under..." Kagome trailed off as she went silent and looked towards the west. Everyone looked over to the girl. Then turned their eyes to the west to see what she was staring at.  
  
"What's she looking at?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I... felt something. Sango-chan, what day is tomorrow?"  
  
"Thursday. Why?"  
  
"Holy shi--.. Oh my God!" Kagome cried out and burried her face into her hands. Inuyasha sat back down by her with an arm around her neck.  
  
"What, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's soon to be sunrise! Naraku, Souta--Hello!? Argh, and I don't know where his damn castle is!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"But I do." A soft voice was heard.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Ki-Kikyou--OOF!" He was stopped by Kagome elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
"And you'd help us why?!"  
  
"Because Inuyasha truly belongs with me. And I know that if I help you, he will come back to me."  
  
"You stupid dead bitch..." Kagome said as she stood up.  
  
"Hey, calm down!" Inuyasha got between them and looked at Kagome. "I love you, okay?" He looked to Kikyou. "I love Kagome. Okay? But, just tell us where Naraku's castle is. Kikyou, a little boy's life is at stake. Please, not even you can be that heartless."  
  
Kikyou flinched some. Obviously hurt. "All right... I'll show you." She began to turn, walking westward with the others following behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
Naraku went out of his state of meditation and smiled. The spell he put over Kikyou was working perfectly. His plan was falling exactly into place. It'd be only a matter of time before he'd have all of them dead--but, he wanted to make Inuyasha's the slowest death of all--giving him the worst torture he could ever think of. He laughed to himself as the thought of Inuyasha begging to die went through his mind. He turned his gaze to the small boy who had eventually cried himself to sleep.  
  
**Once I get the jewel, I'll have no use for him... I guess I'll kill him with the others--but only after I get the jewel. Hehe. Kikyou, you better not fail me.**  
  
~~~  
  
Kikyou turned her eyes some to gaze at Inuyasha and Kagome who were holding hands. Shippou was sitting on Sango's shoulder and the monk was just walking beside her. The two weren't exactly in love like Kagome and Inuyasha were, but she could tell there was somewhat of a spark between them. She set her eyes back onto the path they were following. **In just a matter of time, I'll get Kagome alone. The plan was to get them to the castle... that's all. After that, I can tell Kagome I need her help. Then, I'll kill the stupid girl, let Naraku kill those others and use the jewel to save myself and Inuyasha. My love... I won't let you go so easily.**  
  
~~~  
  
That's all my little brain can think of right now. Gomen nasai... I'll be able to think more later on, promise. Ja ne. 


End file.
